mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Delray Hollow
Delray Hollow is a district in New Bordeaux. History Delray Hollow is located in the southwest region of New Bordeaux and is home to the vast majority of the city's black population, including Lincoln Clay and his adopted family, the Robinsons. Sammy Robinson, his late wife Perla, and son Ellis ran the Hollow through the Black Mob for many years, but clashes with the Haitian Mob hit them hard, and their earnings fell from losses in a numbers racket known as the Black Lottery. Background Delray Hollow was once a bustling district, but years of economic downturn and natural disasters have taken their toll on the area and its residents. In the 1940s, investors from Frisco Fields built Baron Saturday's Fun Park, secretly thinking it would keep the black populous contained in their own neighborhood. However, the park's overtly racist theme caused outrage among the locals, and the park was forced to close down a short three months after it opened. The Hollow Speaks broadcast. Years later, Hurricane Barbara tore through the Hollow, flooding out many residents, permanently closing Marais Airport, and taking away jobs and revenue from the district. Then in 1961, Perla Robinson passed away. Perla was known for her community outreach and work with the needy and orphans of the Hollow which she ran from an office above a local theater. New Bordeaux Tribune articles. Regime Change When Sal Marcano double-crossed the Robinsons after they helped pull off the heist of the Federal Reserve, the Black Mob was defeated. With no leadership or revenue, it simply fell apart. Giorgi Marcano handed control of the Hollow over to the Dixie Mafia, led by Ritchie Doucet. Under Doucet's rule, Perla's memorial theater was renamed and turned into a brothel, where young black women were kept drugged and forced into sexual slavery to please the desires of paying white customers. He also established a heroin racket out of the First Baptist Church, which Sammy Robinson had recently begun to renovate. The influx of the heavily addictive drug into the already impoverished neighborhood all but devastated the community. Fighting Back The Haitians weren't powerful enough to take control away from the Marcano backed Dixie Mafia. Nothing significant happened until Lincoln Clay, who had been shot and left for dead along with Sammy, Ellis Robinson, and Danny Burke, recovered from his injuries and returned home seeking revenge. After striking up a partnership with Cassandra, leader of the Haitians, Lincoln systematically dismantled Doucet's operations, turning them over to Cassandra's people. Once the Hollow was no longer under Doucet's control, he retreated to Baron Saturday's, where he was tracked down and killed by Lincoln Clay. The New Hollow Under Lincoln's leadership, Delray Hollow was pulled out of its despair. Perla's was reopened as a nightclub where the locals could gather for live music, drinks, and socializing. The community church was used as a hub for marijuana trade, making a nice profit that all went back into the district. With the help of his aunt Lily, Lincoln reopened Sammy's Bar, turning it into a high scale establishment with live music, a fully staffed kitchen and a game room. Eventually Lincoln was able to rebuild the Hollow, even opening a new theme park where Baron Saturday's once stood. He spent the profits from ruling his criminal empire to see his boyhood home prosper as it never had before. Mafia III Endings Locations of Interest Appearances Trivia *It's based on Algiers, a black neighborhood in New Orleans. *In an early version of the game this district was called West Marais. Gallery Delray Hollow Mural 1.jpg|Mural of Martin Luther King Jr. Delray Hollow Mural 2.jpg|Mural of Frederick Douglass Delray Hollow High School.jpg|Delray Hollow High School Delray Hollow Brochure.jpg Category:Mafia III Category:Locations in Mafia III